Remember Me
by LadyOfTheNightwing
Summary: Raven past has come back to help her. Or is it haunt? Takes place after Aftershock. RobxRae OcxOc


Hey All! I am back! New compy too. Sucks that I lost the stuff for the Harry Potter fic, but oh well.  
I have had this little gem in my head for a while now, and I have been trying to get it out on paper. Here it goes! (Still no Beta either, so please don't flame me…)

Also my updates will be slow. Read my profile under Update April 2014 for more information.

Okay, so this is an intro chapter. I am gonna have my OC's profiles here, and their connections to the Titans. This will have a few things borrowed from Harry Potter.

In case I forgot to put it in the summary, this story takes place after The End.

On to the profiles!

Aurora (Ro) Black  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'5"  
Hair: Brown w/ blonde highlights  
Eyes: Electric Green  
Powers: Witch/Half Fire Demon  
Animal Form: White wolf  
Bio: Grew up in Azarath with Raven. She was the only one who was nice to Raven, they had similar powers. Her aunt took her to Azarath for her to survive the annihilation of her family. She has sworn revenge for her family. Raven and Aurora did a Blood Mixing Ritual to make them blood sisters while in Azarath. She has a wand for daily use, but carries her staff for high powered situations and is extremely gifted in the healing arts.

Daniel (Danny) Black  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'  
Hair: Brown/  
Eyes: Dark Hazel  
Powers: Elemental Wizard  
Animal Form: Brown Wolf  
Bio: His parents over-dosed on drugs and alcohol when he was young, his uncle took him in and raised him. He is Aurora's betrothed (Their parents made their betrothal contracts before they died.). He has grown up with an immense power reserve, and learned to take his animal form early in life. He commands Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water through his wand and staff. He has trouble controlling his powers, and can easily blow up houses. He also hates sweets.

Sorry about that, had to get that out of the way so you guys won't be lost. And I will try to add small comedy here and there.

On to the Story!

~ . ~

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled from his attack position, his bo-staff behind his back. Beat Boy took the form of a triceratops and charged Cinderblock, knocking the villain back. Starfire flew into the air and launched her starbolts at Cinderblock, hitting him. Cyborg unleashed his Sonic Cannon. And Raven grabbed a bus and flung it at Cinderblock with her dark energy.

It was when Robin was about to attack that a red beam of light came from behind them, knocking Cinderblock on his back, dazing him.

Robin turned to see what had hit Cinderblock so hard. Two figures, a short one in a clock like Raven's but dark purple, and a tall one with a black traveling cloak stood there. The short one had a stick raised and aimed at Cinderblock. It was within half a second that the tall figure drew his stick, and aimed at the villain as well.

A barely visible stream of light hit Cinderblock, binding him in tight magical ropes. The short figure then walked closer to the Titans.

Raven landed beside Robin, being the Second in Command she needed to know who this figure was.

"Your villain is attempting escape. Shall we take care of him?" The short figure asked, her voice sounding like chiming bells. Raven's eyes went wide. She recognized the voice, but thought the owner was dead in the attacks on her home world. Cinderblock broke the binds, and started attacking Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Permanently would be the best option." The tall one said, his deep voice bringing Raven from her trance. Robin seemed shocked that this figure would suggest that.

"Play nice. They do not know the horrors of the true world just yet. They are still young." The bell like voice chided the taller figure.

"And we are not? Allow me to finish this." He said to the short girl.

"Fine. Be nice. Do not harm the villain too much." The short one said, and sighed as the taller male walked towards Cinderblock. The other Titans, who were still attacking Cinderblock stopped and watched his approach. The girl then turned to Raven.

"Ruina, it is nice to see you again." The girl said, lowering her hood. Raven's eyes went wide again, as she tackled the girl into a hug.

"Ro! I thought it was you!" Raven said, hugging the smaller girl tight. Robins eyes almost bugged out of his mask at the sight of Raven's emotional display.

"Ruina, you're squeezing me to tight." The little girl said, almost choking. When Raven dropped her like a hot potato, she chuckled. "I missed you too, Sister."

It was then that Cinderblock's form shattered into a fine dust that covered all the Titans and the two travelers, bringing the threesome back into to 'fight'.

"Oops." The male traveler said, and rubbed the back of his neck. His wand had been returned to his holster on his arm, as he sheepishly turned to 'Ro' and Raven.

"Danny, I told you not to do that!" The smaller girl yelled. She looked upset, then sighed.

"What? He is a frog now." 'Danny' replied, smirking.

A tiny frog hopped at 'Danny's feet. The Titans looked at him in shock.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Beast Boy said, coming to a stop in front of the still cloaked 'Danny'.

Robin sighed and shook his head.

"Team, let's go home." He said, and turned to 'Ro'. "You two are welcome to come if you want."

"Thank you." 'Ro' replied. The two startling figures moved close to Raven, who teleported the two travelers and herself back to the tower.

~ . ~

Once back in the tower, Robin stepped into detective mode.

"So who are you two?" He asked the still cloaked figures.

"My name is Aurora Black. " The girl replied. "This is Daniel Black, my betrothed."

Robin did not look pleased with her answer, but she smirked at him. Raven had mirth in her eyes as she rolled them

"Robin, she is my sister." Raven said, shocking all the Titans into silence.


End file.
